


we chose you

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Discord: Umino Hours, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kid Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Naruto is adorable and it makes Iruka Cry, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Iruka Adopts Uzumaki Naruto, no beta we die like men, prompt: christmas eve prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: It's Iruka and Kakashi's first Christmas Eve with Naruto as their adopted son. Officially.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	we chose you

"Wow!" A six years old Naruto gaped excitedly at the foods on the table. The boy was standing on a chair, his little hands clasped together and pressed against his cheek as his eyes sparkled with amazement at the variety of foods in front. 

Iruka chuckled and gently laid down a steaming bowl of hearty broth soup on the table. 

"Lots of food, ne Naruto-kun?" Iruka grinned, one hand coming up to ruffle Naruto's gold locks as the other circled around his waist. He pulled his  _ son _ for a hug, which Naruto returned happily. 

"Hey, that's some good hug happening there, mind if I join in?" Kakashi interrupted, already done in setting up the plate and cutleries. The silver-haired man was adorning a small pout with his arms wide open, and of course, the six years old Naruto only giggled in return and demanded Kakashi to move closer. 

Naruto's laughter filled not only the dining area, but the two adults' hearts as they basked away in the tight and warm group hug. They only broke apart when the boy's stomach complained of hunger, the three of them laughing after. 

Once everything was set, complete with drinks and Santa hats, it's now time to eat. However, before Iruka and Kakashi could open their mouths to say the usual  _ 'itadakimasu',  _ the six years old Naruto stopped them. 

"Wait," Naruto perked up as he slowly stood up from his chair, Kakashi immediately helping the boy up. "I must say a small prayer." 

"Small prayer?" Iruka tilted his head in confusion. This was new, and Iruka guessed that Naruto learned it from school because the young boy ushered the two adults to scoot closer. Naruto then grabbed for Iruka's hand, and then grabbed Kakashi's with his other. 

"My friend did this during our field trip and I want to do it with you two, papa." 

Iruka watched keenly as Naruto closed his eyes. 

"Thank you for the meal in front of us. Thank you for the pork and the chicken and the vegetables…."

And as Iruka and Kakashi listened intently to their son thanking just about everything, Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and looked at them. 

"Thank you for Iruka-touchan and Kakashi-touchan for cooking. And also thank you because they chose me to be their son and that they're spending Christmas with me. Please let me have more Christmas with my dads. That's all. Let's eat!" 

Naruto beamed a smile and took his seat after. 

Iruka, who was still in shock with what he heard, looked at Kakashi, who was as equally as surprised as he was. 

"I, uhm…" 

"Aren't we gonna eat now?" Naruto blinked up at them and before Kakashi could open his mouth, Iruka excused himself. 

"Touchan? Where is papa going, Kakashi-touchan?" Naruto asked and Kakashi could only pull the boy in a hug, kissing him lightly on the forehead. 

"Don't worry, papa might just be going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. How about this. As we wait for papa, help me feed the dogs first?" 

Mentioning the dogs seemed to do the trick of distracting Naruto, because the kid quickly said yes and squirmed out of Kakashi's hold. 

"Can I give them an extra cup because it's Christmas?" 

"Of course." 

And as Naruto was busy feeding and playing with the dogs in the spare room, Kakashi quickly made his way over to where Iruka was. 

"Iruka?" Kakashi called out softly and twisted the knob open. 

There he saw Iruka crying quietly with a tissue pressed up against his eyes. Kakashi closed the door behind him and slowly made his way over to his husband. 

"Iruka…" 

"I'm okay," Iruka sniffed, looking up at Kakashi with eyes red and full of tears, "I just-- Naruto's words hit me and, oh my gosh that boy is just.." And just like that, Iruka started to cry once more. "I love him so much." 

Kakashi pulled Iruka in his arms and the two of them stood in the middle of the bathroom, the faucet gently running, drowning every soft sob of his husband. 

“I love him too, and I love you…”

However, as Iruka opened his mouth to answer, the door suddenly opened, the knob hitting the wall behind as Naruto’s pouting face greeted them. 

“Why is papa crying?” The kid asked as tears started to pool in his eyes. 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

“Oh no, no.” Iruka broke away from Kakashi’s hug and quickly ushered the kid towards him. 

Naruto obliged and ran to his parents, a small cry ripping out from his throat as he was embraced by both of his dads. 

“I’m sorry. Please don’t cry touchan. I will be a good boy, I promise," Naruto sniffed, "I won’t put three cups of food in Pakkun, Bull, Akino, Urushi, Bisuke, Shiba, Uhei, and Guruko’s bowls anymore. Just don't cry, papa.” Mentioning all the dogs’ names sent a smile on the adults’ faces. Naruto  _ is _ just so cute. 

“It’s okay, baby. It’s not your fault.” Iruka pulled back to cup the child’s face. “Never your fault. Papa just had some dust in my eyes."

“Hmm, then lemme blow air,” This time, it was Naruto who cupped Iruka’s face. With utmost concentration, the little kid leaned forward and gently blew on Iruka’s eyes. 

“You said if there’s dirt, you can blow on their eyes for help right? Well, are you feeling okay now, papa?”

“I am now…” 

And as the night resumed with the small family of three enjoying their meal, Iruka couldn’t ask for more as he watched Kakashi feed Naruto- who seemed to be feeding Bisuke from below the table. 

Iruka didn’t mind though. As Naruto said, they chose this. Iruka chose Naruto. Kakashi chose Naruto. 

And Naruto has chosen them. 


End file.
